Raynaud's phenomenon secondary to systemic sclerosis (scleroderma) is a debilitating condition. Iloprost (iloprost-beta-cyclodextrim-clathrate) is a prostacyclin (PGI2) analog shown to be effective in reducing the frequency & severity of Raynaud's phenomenon in scleroderma when given intravenously. This is a multicenter study to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of oral Iloprost 50 mcg b.i.d. for a total treatment period of 6 weeks. The patient-completed visulanalog scale Raynaud's condition score is the primary outcome variable.